U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,686 discloses a multi-stage lift which has been in commercial production for many years. In this lift the stages comprise like extruded aluminum mast sections which interfit in front to back relation and are separated in the front to back direction by guide rollers. The lift stages are elevated by operation of a reeving system including a cable between a rear winch and a front carriage which passes over top and bottom pulleys in each extensible stage, a top pulley on the back stationary stage, and a pulley on the carriage. The carriage pulley and the bottom pulleys on the extensible stages are spring-biased to move downwardly in case of cable failure. Such downward movement swings a locking pawl into operating position into an adjacent recess provided by a locking channel on the adjoining stage.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an effective braking system of simpler and more economical construction.